Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to uses of the endomorphin-1 peptide, analogs and salts thereof for treating and alleviating inflammation, in particular, neurogenic inflammation.
Description of the Related Art
Much research has been devoted to development of compounds having anti-inflammatory properties. Although certain methods and chemical compositions have been developed that aid in inhibiting or controlling inflammation, improved anti-inflammatory methods and compositions are needed.
Neuroinflammatory conditions are complex and poorly understood disease processes. Diseases or disorders associated with neurological inflammation include neurogenic inflammation, meningitis, septic shock, Down's syndrome, postischemic brain injury, HIV encephalopathy, Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and multiple sclerosis.
Present therapies for inflammatory conditions, particularly neuroinflammation, are largely based on steroids and non-steroidal anti-inflammatory compositions. These compositions, however, are usually associated with a high incidence of unsatisfactory toxicity and poor efficacy.
Three different types of opiate receptors have been found: delta (δ), kappa (κ) and mu (μ). Endomorphin-1 peptide (EM-1) and analogs have been found to exhibit opiate-like activity by binding to the mu (morphine) opiate receptor. The major putative function for opiates is their role in alleviating pain. Other areas where opiates are well-suited for use in treatment are conditions relating to gastrointestinal disorders, schizophrenia, obesity, blood pressure, convulsions, and seizures. These peptides, however, have not previously been reported to play any role in inflammatory processes.